Tracker
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Ryuichi gives Tatsuha an ugly plushy with an ulterior motive - keeping track of him. Is there a possibility of being kidnapped or is something else the problem? And why now and not before? Trust needs to be on both sides for a relationship to work.


Tracker -x- Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I make any profit from this story.

Note: I have not written for Gravitation in ages. I do not even keep up with the fandom anymore. But I still have readers. So, inspired by Shadowfox13, I present Tracker.

Dedicated to: Shadowfox13 and my bff, NoLogique who will not read this, but of whom I thought while writing this.

-x-

Tracker

-x-

"Here!" A sing-song voice shouted out.

"What? What is it?" The man looked up from his magazine, focusing instead on what he'd actually been handed. It was soft, and a little fuzzy, warm in his hand. And in the shape of a dog. Not a living one, a stuffed one. And it was blue with neon pink spots. In other words, completely hideous.

Tatsuha looked up at his boyfriend, a quizzical expression on his face. "This one is new, do you need me to hold it for you?"

"Her, Tats-chan, she is a girl, not an it."

"Sorry, Ryu. How about you go sing and I'll keep an eye on her?"

"No."

"No?"

"She is for you. I picked her out especially, but you can name her, just like I named Kumagoro myself when Tohma gave him to me. I got you a girl though, so we can play wedding and house and stuff."

Tatsuha inwardly groaned loud and long and knew better then to do it out loud. He counted slowly to ten, while breathing deeply.

"Thank you, Ryu-san. She is lovely. I will think of a name while you go sing, okay? We'll play all the games later. Hurry up, Shuichi is waiting for you."

"Hooray!" With that, Ryuichi bounced off to go sing all of his shiny songs with his friend.

Tatsuha flopped back onto the couch, dog still in his hands. Noticing, he flung it into the wall where it bounced back onto the floor in front of the door. Of course Ryuichi would want to play wedding and house and whatever else he could think of for the boy rabbit and the girl dog. Mrs. Bear should he call it? Ugh. But he wouldn't talk about the longevity of _their_ relationship. How long had it been? They were secret for a while… then Tatsuha was legal and they were allowed to say it if they wanted…So, 3 years give or take a couple months. Huh. It seemed both much longer than that, and not nearly so long. 3 years? So much had happened though.

He stretched out on the couch, folding his arms behind his head as he thought about their relationship. Sure, he probably loved Ryuichi more then he returned those feelings, but that was okay… most of the time. It was hard, to prove it, when he'd been seen as a crazy fan for so long before they were together. But he loved Ryuichi as a whole, not just the persona everyone else saw. Miraculously, Ryuichi saw through him too and allowed him to get closer, to see beyond the stage presence. Which he would always be grateful for. And, yeah, Ryuichi was more often his serious self when at home, but that didn't mean he was willing to have serious conversations about his _love life _– even if he was talking to the reason he had a proper love life.

They'd been living together for 4 months. Which, in itself had taking some hints and suggestions, talking about going to school in Tokyo or working there. Ryuichi had apparently been thinking of it long before Tatsuha had started dropping those hints though, so he did ask without it taking a great effort on Tatsuha's part to convince him. Therefore, Tatsuha should be happy with that, and worry about the future later. It was just hard, and he thought about it too much, nearly every day. One day, Ryuichi would tire of him and just kick him out and – gods, he just did not know how he would recover.

His despairing thoughts were interrupted then, before he could speculate further on the depth of his future depression. The door opened, and perfectly shined black shoes took a couple steps into the room before pausing. Bending over, the new person scooped up the tossed pup and plopped it onto Tatsuha's chest. Tilting his head back to see who it was, he found K, standing over him, a smirk stretching his lips.

"So, he decided on that one did he?"

"Apparently. It's a her, by the way."

"Oh, I know it is," K said, moving around Tatsuha and sitting down in a chair across from him, bringing out a huge gun and a polishing cloth. He started to rub it lovingly, looking very happy as he did so.

"How'd you know about this?"

"Well, it was part his idea, mostly mine. He's not hard to convince, especially when it involves you, and cute things. Same with Shuichi, though he's easier to bribe with sex. By the way, how is sex for you guys?"

"Not answering that last part, it's none of your business. Ryuichi is better then Shuichi any day."

"Oh really, and how would you know?" K asked, looking up and cocking and eyebrow in question.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Shuichi's visited the temple tons of times, we could have done lots."

"True, but he'd never cheat on your brother." Back to the gun.

"Yeah, I know. So, you're the reason for this?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

K set down his gun carefully on the table next to him, and whipped out the gps locator they'd used to find Ryuichi more times then anyone wanted to count. He turned it and showed Tatsuha the screen. A pink blinking dot labeled R, was next to an orange blinking dot labeled S and there was a new one. A blue blinking dot labeled T, a couple rooms away from the first two.

"It has a tracker? Why? What have I done? And where did you put Shuichi's?"

"Yup. Now we know where you are, all the time, as long as you have that, which if you don't… will make Ryuichi very upset. And we don't want that, do we? You just moved in. Shuichi's is… well, let's just leave that to the imagination. Your brother is so helpful when it benefits him too."

"But why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Yet. Ryu wants to keep an eye on you, making sure you're not going sneaky places you shouldn't be."

"What does that mean?"

"Strip clubs. Women's houses when their husbands are away, the apartments of lonely girls. Anywhere you may be cheating on him, he just wanted to keep tabs, and I had no problem either, helps me out. Then I can see when you two are together, and just call you instead so you can get him moving to the studio."

"But…but…" Tatsuha sat there with his mouth agape. "I would never cheat on Ryu! There's more of a chance of him cheating on me! It's been 3 years, he probably already has at least a handful of times!"

"No, he hasn't. He wouldn't do that either. He's just worried that you find him old and boring."

"What the hell? Then why didn't he talk to me about it! That's so not true! Never will be true!"

"Yeah, he probably knows that too. It's just something he can't help worrying about, no matter how he tries to assure himself."

"This is stupid!" Tatsuha yelled, whipping the dog at the wall now, where it made a satisfying thud.

K's gun was in his face before he could blink. "Pick up the dog, now."

Holding his hands up, Tatsuha edged off the couch without even standing and picked it up off the floor, holding it tightly over his heart, wondering if it would help stop a bullet at all, and hoping K wasn't going for a headshot.

"Good boy. Sit down." The gun was back to being polished.

Tatsuha did, trying to hold in his anger, and the tears. He took deep breaths, screamed inside his brain and gritted his teeth. Then he leapt up and threw open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sure you'll know." Tatsuha said angrily, shaking the dog in his hand.

-x-

"Goddamn fucking reporters or photographers or Mika or whoever the fuck, I am _working._" Eiri Yuki grumbled as he shuffled over to the door. Opening the door he found his brother instead of his sister. A slightly better discovery, but an annoying one none the less.

"Go away."

"Shut up, Eiri, let me in."

Well. It wasn't like he was getting anywhere with his novel anyways, and his brother didn't lecture him like Mika did. "Fine, get in here."

Tatsuha came in and flopped on the couch, tossing the dog down on the coffee table as he covered his head with a throw pillow and groaned. "Ugggghhhhh!"

"What the hell is this?" Eiri asked, picking it up and looking at it all over. "This thing is grotesque, it's not your boyfriend's is it?"

"Oh no!" Tatsuha said, sitting up and preventing his brother from trying to burn it with his cigarette, "It's _mine_." Sarcasm laced his tone and he put it down next to him, away from his pyro brother.

A small smile started to dance around the edges of Eiri's mouth, until it grew into and actual smile and a couple short laughs. "_Yours_? Decided to jump on the crazy train with the brat and Sakuma, did you?"

"No. Shut up, I told you! Gah. Ryu gave it to me. So we could 'play house and wedding and stuff'." He told his brother, putting emphasis on last part so his brother would know they weren't his words. "But then K told me what it was really for?"

"And what is it for? They think you have a thing for animals now too?"

"_No_, gods, what is your problem? Do you want to know or not?"

"Of course not. I told you to go away. I didn't know that meant "come in so I can listen to you whine."

Tatsuha gritted his teeth and ignored him. "It's a tracker. They put a chip in it. K showed me his gps locator. Now it has Ryu, Shu and me. No one else that I know of, and apparently this is so that Ryu knows I'm not cheating on him or going to strip clubs or whatever the fuck. As if I would!"

"They are tracking you?"

"Yeah! Like, what the fuck? But it's all serious business, like if I don't have it on my 24/7 then Ryuichi is going to be unhappy and if he's unhappy... well, we already know the whole world falls apart when that happens."

"That is fucked up. And why now, and not at the beginning when you were more likely to cheat?"

"Ugh. Same shit as always, Ryu thinks he's old and I'm going to leave him, meanwhile, I figured out, we've been together 3 years, living together for 4 months, and I am more worried about him kicking me out and dropping me on the curb to even cheat! Why would I? I have exactly what I want and most of the time, have never been happier. Except when shit like this happens."

"You guys need to talk and sort your shit out. You're both paranoid about the other leaving and you know about the other worrying the same, and yet this happens?" Eiri just gave Tatsuha a look like 'you guys are so clueless' and picked up his coffee.

"Are you giving me advice?"

"Maybe."

"Well. Okay, what else?"

Eiri sighed and leaned back on the couch, let his head rest against the back. "That's mostly it. Just talk. I mean, hell, even Shuichi and I do that when we really have too. Sakuma is worse then I am though. It took me a while to get over my shit, but at least I wasn't acting like a five year old the entire time. I'm just a jerk."

"What about the dog?"

Eiri shrugged. "Hold on to it for now. Tell Sakuma you need to talk and don't let him put you off. Do it as soon as possible. Neither of them are leaving the country or the city in the next couple of days."

"You know, I thought you would make fun of me more." Tatsuha said, relaxing in the same manner as his brother.

"There's still time for that later."

"Hey?"

"What now?"

"Where's Shuichi's tracker? K made it sound like it was... somewhere on his person and you had helped."

"It's in his backpack, that's why the dot is orange, and he always has that with him. He wouldn't do a body implant. I should though, he's been kidnapped without his bag before, but that is why we got it after that. Maybe on his foot? Hm."

"K is such a fucker, making me think it was something dirty."

"Well, there's that idea too..."

-x-

Later, Tatsuha said good-bye to his brother, hiding the stupid blue thing deep in his bag. He didn't like it, but he would put up with it for now. Maybe it would be only a temporary thing. Ryuichi's attention switched often enough, it may not matter anymore after a week. And after talking to K and Eiri about it, he felt a little better. At least Ryuichi was actually concerned for his safety, even if they could never talk about their relationship. Hopefully that would change soon too.

Arriving at their penthouse apartment – only the best. Yeah, it was a huge switch for him, temple living to penthouse living, but he wasn't knocking it, he loved it and the view was spectacular too. Throwing his keys into the bowl by the door, he toed off his shoes before going to the kitchen and taking a cold green tea out of the fridge. The view was still spectacular even though the sun had set an hour ago, streaks of colour still highlighted the sky as it darkened. He loved that, it always seemed so tranquil and calming. He got to enjoy it a lot, since Ryuichi was hardly ever home yet when the sun was setting, not until long after. Of course, when he _was _home before, during, and after, Tatsuha wasn't looking out the window much.

He flipped through the TV channels, stopping at the news to make sure nothing disastrous had happened to Ryuichi or Shuichi or anyone else in the time since he had seen them last. They didn't always have time to call when they were being chased by evil foes flinging grenades, firing rocket launchers, and just plain shooting the crap out of them. Tatsuha was pretty sure this only happened to bands under K's management. He was almost 90% positive it didn't happen to other bands under Tohma's control. Not that he heard of. But it would be on the news if they did. And... he was just letting his thoughts wander all over the place, instead of concentrating on what he wanted to say.

'Ryuichi, I hate this thing. No, it is not a her, it is ugly and horrible and I will _not_ carry it around with me! No! I refuse!' He sighed. One thing to say it internally, a whole different matter of actually saying the words. And he knew he wouldn't, he needed a nicer way of saying it, in the least.

"Oh whatever, I'll know what to say when the moment actually happens. Not that it will."

So he turned on some reality television drivel as he waited.

-x-

It had been a really long day, and Ryuichi was exhausted. His throat hurt a little, even though he was constantly drinking water and juice, he'd still managed to do a number on it. Nothing out of the ordinary there though. Nothing exciting or life threatening had happened – which was out of the ordinary, but it was nice to have a break – Nothing much at all had happened. Which could be exhausting in itself sometimes.

He trudged through the door quietly, placing his keys on the table near the bowl that contained Tatsuha's, and slowly untying his shoes and pulling them off. That accomplished, he shuffled over to the couch, and flopped over the side, landing perfectly with his head in Tatsuha's lap, and his legs hanging over a bit.

"Hello, Ryu."

"Hello, Tatsuha."

Hmm. Not 'Tats' this time. Even more then the entrance, that was a sure sign he was dealing with the serious Ryu. He usually was at home.

"How was work?"

"Good. How was your day?"

"All right. Went to see Eiri. Showed him what you gave me earlier."

"Oh?" Mild interest.

"Mhm."

"And?"

"And? Well, I don't know, he didn't have much to say about it, thinks it might be a better idea then _I_ think it is. I guess we'll see."

"You don't like it." Ah, tread carefully now.

"Hm? Ah, it is a bit gaudy, not my style, but if you want me to have it, of course I'll keep it around."

"Not just around, with you, Tatsuha."

"Right, right, that's what I meant."

"Is it?"

"Mhm. It'll help you keep up appearances, and at least it does show you care about me. I'm not playing house with you and it and Kuma-chan though. I do that enough every day."

"Tatsuha, do you have something you wish to say?" Ryuichi sat up, backing into the corner of the couch as he levelled his gaze at his lover.

Tatsuha glanced over, before looking back at the extreme sports show he was watching with some interest. "Not really. I just think playing house for real trumps playing it with dolls."

"Kuma-chan is more then a doll."

"I know he is, sorry. I like him too. I feel like... well, I don't know what you expect to happen now."

Ryuichi frowned. "Happen? What should happen?"

Tatsuha sighed and turned off the television. "I have no idea. You give me this thing to, what, keep track of where I am? Amazingly, I am one of few people in your life not at risk of being kidnapped, so it's not that. Worried that I'm visiting women – or other men – while you're on tour, are you? Or am I at risk of something deathly? In which case, you should tell me. K or Eiri or even Tohma already would have, unless you ordered them into silence. So. I don't know. Either you don't trust me, or I'm about to die, or... no, those are the only things I've thought of."

"I see."

"Do you? Actually?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course. You have people throwing themselves at you everyday. You rejected them before, and you reject them now. You accepted me somehow, I'm still not sure why, but I am grateful to be a part of your life and here with you, right now. I like our relationship. I like that we can tell most people that we're together, and that your fangirls and boys haven't killed me for it."

"But you've doubted me before?"

"Yes, I have. When I was younger, and more naive and not used to this, and you were just so unbelievably untouchable in my eyes, too famous for words. I'd like to think I'm better about it now. I love you, and I want to be with you, and that requires trust."

"Yes, it does."

"On both sides. So do you trust me?"

"Most of the time. I will admit, yes, I did get you that thing in case you strayed, I would be able to track you down, or just count how many times, I don't know what exactly, but I would have felt vindicated once it's purpose was proven."

"But you know that I don't. That I never have, and never will. The person I was before you, is not the person I am while I'm with you. You know where I am when you're on tour. With Eiri and Shuichi, or just Eiri if Shu's gone too, drinking and watching bad TV while we wait. And when Eiri and Shu need some time together, I'm usually visiting Mika and the kids. And sometimes, I'm on tour with you."

"Mmm, I know."

"So then, why? You still that unsure of us? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me too. And even then I'll probably put up a fight."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, but that should be obvious, I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Mmm."

"Do you want me to come on tour with you more often? I know you, the company, whoever, can afford an extra person, but I don't like distracting you."

"Maybe a little more often. But time apart is good for relationships too."

"Yeah, it is, because you need a break, to change things up and have time to miss the person so you really know you appreciate them."

"Yeah."

"So? Do I need to carry this ugly thing around still?"

"No. Give her to me."

Tatsuha passed the dog over. Ryuichi grabbed both ends and ripped it apart, then dug around in the head for the chip. "There," he said, handing it back to Tatsuha. "I'll give this back to K, he hates when they're just broken instead of reprogrammed."

"Thank you." Tatsuha said as he shifted closer.

"You're welcome." Ryuichi replied, moving to hug his lover, and ending up in a loving kiss as well.

"Mmmmm, Tats...Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Sounds good to me. I love you, Ryu."

"Love you, too. "


End file.
